I loved him first
by xsparklyglitterx
Summary: Petunia finds love for the first time in the summer holidays. AU. PEJP


Disclaimer: I don't own any of it

The first time I saw him, was when I was seeing Lily of to Hogwarts. Platform 9 and three quarters was full of fussing mothers, lively kids, and squawking owls. Lily was off to Hogwarts for the first time. She was Eleven years old, and my mother was very worried about how she would get on at Hogwarts.

"If you miss me, just ring me, and we can take you right home."

"I know Mum," Replied Lily in a very bored voice.

"Make sure you get enough to eat-"

"Yes Mum"

"-And if any of the older kids bully you tell someone-"

"I will"

"-Don't get into too much trouble-"

"I won't"

"-And write to me every day! Oh I'm going to miss you SO much!"

I didn't hear much more of the conversation, as that's when I saw _him_. I was only Ten years old, but when I saw him, my heart leaped. I knew, even then, that he was the one.

He caught me staring, and grinned. I turned away quickly, feeling my face turn bright red.

The year after, it came to the time when we had to take Lily back to school, for her second year. I didn't admit it, but I was hoping to see _him _again. I knew I was being very stupid. Why would he even look at me?

"Oi, James!" Shouted a tall black haired boy.

Then he turned round. It was him! His name was James! I thought this suited him perfectly. Both boys stepped on the train, and the train started to move. I stood there and watched the train gather speed and eventually fade into the distance.

I knew I was being like those stupid girls in my class that giggle at the boys, but I just couldn't help it. I had never felt like this about anyone before.

It was a sweltering hot day, when I was fifteen years old. I got up, and put on my Red and white polka dot dress, and combed my long blonde hair. I looked out of the window, as I usually do, and saw I removal van. I thought nothing of it at the time, and went downstairs for some breakfast.

Everybody else was in bed, so I made some breakfast, and poured myself some orange juice. I switched on the TV, and started to watch the news. I heard someone coming down the stairs. My mother.

"Good morning sweetheart! Sleep well? Someone's finally moving next door! Paula from across the road says they've got a teenage son, around your age. Maybe after you and Lily could go and welcome him to the street?"

"I might do, after I've finished my homework."

"You work too hard sweetie! You never know this boy might take a fancy to you…"

"Mum!" I screamed. I hated discussing boys with my Mother. Unfortunately, my Mother loved to.

"Morning, Mum, Petunia," Whispered Lily tiredly.

My mother was looking through the window to next door. She was so nosy.

"Petunia! Look! There's that boy!"

Me and Lily looked. I was pretty sure it was him. James. From kings cross! But what was he doing here?

"POTTER!" Screeched Lily, turning red with anger.

"Do you know him Lily?" Asked Mum.

"How could I not know him? He makes my life a living nightmare at Hogwarts. I can't believe that he's here!"

With that, she stomped back upstairs to her room.

"Well, Petunia dear, why don't you go and say hi?"

And that's exactly what I did.

I walked over to number 65, and knocked on the door. A Middle-aged woman, who had a friendly face, answered.

"Hello dear, what can I do for you?"

"Erm, I'm from next door, and I saw that you had a son around my age, so I thought I would just come over and say hi."

"Oh that's so sweet of you dear! How thoughtful. JAMES!"

A tall, thin teenage boy, of about 16, came bounding down the stairs.

"James, this young lady from next door came round to see you. Why don't you say hi?"

"Err…Hi!" James replied awkwardly.

"Why don't you two go into the garden? There's a few chairs out there."

We walked into the garden, and sat down on a pair of expensive looking garden chairs.

"I'm Petunia, By the way. I live just next door."

"Petunia…that's a pretty name. It's a flower right?"

"Yeah."

Me and James talk for ages, and we found that we got on really well. I couldn't quite believe my look at actually meeting him, after having liked him from afar.

I walked into the front room, were my mother was sitting alone.

"Where's Lily?"

"Oh she got invited to her friend's holiday home in France. It was last minute, but I decided to let her go, after all, we don't really get many holidays."

"Yeah."

Petunia was secretly disappointed. She didn't really see her Sister much, and she had been looking forward to spending some time with her.

"You were gone for a long time. Was he nice?"

"Yes he was quite lovely. His name's James."

"I will have to go round and speak to his mother. I can tell her all about the funny goings on in number 52."

With that she left the room, muttering something about a cup of tea.

Me and James saw each other everyday for about a week. I had never felt this way about anyone before, and couldn't stop thinking about him. I thought about how childish this was, and decided to do something about it.

We were sitting in the living room, when I decided to tell him. I looked at him, and wondered if he knew already. Did I really want to ruin our friendship with my childish crush?

"James." I said.

"Petunia." He replied, imitating me.

"I have something to tell you."

"Go on."

I suddenly felt nervous, wondering whether to tell him or not.

"Never mind."

"No go on. I won't laugh!"

"OK." I could feel my cheeks burning. "Well… The thing is, I… Well I like you."

I shrunk into my chair, pretty sure that soon my face would catch fire. I looked at James for his reaction, and he was just smiling. Then he leaned in, and kissed me. It was my first kiss, and probably the best that I have ever had, even to this date. I know it sounds cheesy, but I thought I saw fireworks…

James pulled away, and smiled.

"So… Wanna be my Girlfriend?"

"Do I even have to answer that question?"

Soon, an end came to the holidays, and it was time for James to get back to school. It was the best summer of my life, and I still couldn't actually believe that he had to go. I would miss him so much…

"So… I guess this is goodbye?"

"Only until I come back from Hogwarts. I promise to owl you everyday!"

"Yes please do! I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Me too." James smiled sadly.

I spent the rest of the day imagining life when James got home, our wedding, our babies… I so wanted our relationship to work…

James stayed true to his word too. He did owl me everyday.

I heard a tap on my window, so I walked across my room, and opened the window. I hoped that James' reply would be a bit longer this time, because recently his letters had become very short and very vague.

_Petunia, _

_I'm so sorry to have to send you this, but I don't think that it's fair on you to carry this on any more. I have been seeing someone else for 2 months, and I think that she is really the one. I'm so sorry that it had to end this way, and hope that we can still be friends._

_Love_

_James_

I couldn't quite believe it. All of my dreams were shattered. That night, I cried myself to sleep.

A few years later, I had passed all of my exams with flying colors, and had gone to live with my friend on the coast for a year as a break before I went to university. It was a great place to live, even thought I missed my family and friends back home, I was having the time of my life. I had been invited to Lily's wedding. I had no idea who her fiancé was, but I was sure that he wouldn't ever be good enough for Lily.

It was the day of the wedding, and we were all gathered in the cold church waiting for the bride and groom to arrive. I was so happy for Lily to get married, and I was thinking about what my own wedding could possibly be like.

The groom and the best man came walking through the doors, apparently no idea that they were late. The groom was very good looking. In fact, I seemed to recognize him from somewhere. Then he turned round, and I saw his face. It was James. My James. What was he doing marring my sister?

The doors flew open, and Lily walked in, and the wedding march played. Silent tears streamed down my face, people around me thought I was crying out of happiness, as my mother certainly was. I saw Lily mouth I love you to James. _No_. I thought. _I loved him first…_

Just something I thought up of. It's a bit rushed, and not too good, but I thought I might put it online any way.

Constructive Criticism only please! Please NO FLAMES!


End file.
